The Choices we Make
by LebendenToten
Summary: Would like to start by saying that this is an SI! Our choices are what define us as people, they shape others views of us and even our own personalities. What would happen if your average guy got thrown into the world of SAO after only watching a few of the episodes? What kind of choices do you think said person will make? (Working on other fanfiction as of now, not dead, probably)
1. Chapter 1

Lebenden_Toten

The choices we make

Chapter 1

Just felt like starting a new fanfic recently after watching a bit of SAO, this however does not mean that I am going to stop work on my other fanfic, "A Feeling of Importance" I find it hard sometimes to find the motivation to write for the same story. My mind is constantly wondering and I can never really just put words on to the page (Physical or digital) sometimes. Going into this I would apriciate feedback/ideas that you all have to offer so feel free to review or msg me!

As a side note I got inspired to write a fanfic for this particular series after reading some of joker32223's work I suggest you check out his two SAO fanfics, I found them to be quite enjoyable. Another thing I have been meaing to mention is that if you guys have a steam account and would like to play something feel free to go ahead and friend me, just send a msg saying that you have seen me on ! My steam ID is-[AOD]Lebenden_Toten

This is an SI (self-insert) I just enjoy writing them and have an easier time created a story based around the framework that is already given by the writers/creators of a series.

Normal type-well normal

_Italics-thoughts_

CAPS-YELLING

**Bold-well… I actually don't know what to use bold for**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

People are defined by the choices they make, whether it be for go or… well not so good. As a sophomore in high school (or any other year in high school) you make choices that greatly influence your life in the coming years. In fact high school is probably where I should begin. My name is Andrew **** and on a rather cold day in January sitting in English class the teacher asked a question that no matter how much I thought about it I couldn't decide the answer to, he asked "If given the chance to live in another world or time, fiction or not, what would you chose. There are so many interesting worlds created by authors, directors, and gamers that quite frankly it was hard to choose my favorite. That day I went home and the question was plaguing me throughout doing homework and just messing around on the internet. Eventually however I moved on.

Later that night I had a good friend of mine (who happens to watch quite a bit of anime) text me and say that he want me to take a look at a series that he had recently started watching. It was called Sword Art Online. I looked it up read a couple reviews and decided ah why the hell not? After about three hours and quite a few episodes later I understood why my buddy thought it was so good. Immediately after I finished the episode I as on I understood why the series was also bad, it was addicting to watch… I looked at the clock and it said that it was currently three in the morning. _Well shit._

_Well I should probably go to bed now… right_ as I was about to fall asleep I had a bit of a realization. _Well I think I know the answer to that question that we were asked in English today. It'd be awesome to live in the world of SAO, with the VR technology they have playing a game like Skyrim would be fucking awesome, if given the chance that's where I would go. If given the chance I would even go into SAO, chance of death and all included._ Choosing SAO was a something I didn't take to seriously at the time, looking back it was worth it, maybe not the best choice I could have made. What with all of the loss and violence but still the experience was like nothing else.

/The next morning/

"Ah shit" I mumbled to myself as I slowly began to wake up an alarm clock blaring in the background. "Please shut the hell up." I continued to say before I awkwardly rolled out of bed falling onto the floor with the blankets tangled around me. Eventually I managed to get to my feet and slowly walk to the alarm clock before repeatedly slamming my hand on it trying find the off, or at least the snooze button. After this was accomplished I began looking around my room when I realized something different. A, it was light outside, this could mean one of two things either I am late to school or it's the weekend, and B, slightly more concerning was the fact that this was not my room. Sure it had a lot of my stuff in it but it was a different layout, certain things looked more expensive, and the most worrisome thing of all… it was clean. Therefor there is no way in hell that this was my room.

After hunting around the room a bit more I found some clean cloths and a phone. Both of which looked unmistakably like mine/something I would have. After getting dressed I picked up the phone and found out that first of all it was the weekend. _ Thank god for that. _ After this realization I tried my normal passcode… and it worked. Slowly but surely I was coming the conclusion that somehow this room was actually mine. Well that is if my family was slightly more affluent than well yesterday, considering the monster looking gaming pc and all of the airsoft gear that seemed to be haphazardly gathered into one corner. _This is beyond weird…_ A walked over the door and tentatively stepped outside "my" room. _Doesn't look like my house. _After exiting "my" room I began to go on a search for the bathroom, well because obvious reasons. After finding said room and ah, doing what had to be done. I looked in the mirror, yea same old sixteen year old guy with a fuckin stupid look on his face and a mohawk. _This is so weird, so fucking weird. _

After trying to make sense of what was going on and subsequently failing I made my way back to "my" room. I sat down in the chair located at what seemed to be a computer desk, what with all the electronics and stuff scattered around on its surface. _What the fuck is going on… maybe, oh wait I wonder if there is anything on my phone that could give me a hint. This is so weird I have a bunch of messages but they look like they are in Japanese… and what's even weirder is that I understand it. Wait this one… what they hell it's from some random number, only thing it says is "Be careful what you wish for, check the notes on your phone for info." _I quickly did what the message recommended and then began reading. The first words I read basically prepared me for the rest of the notes "Welcome to 2021". _FUCK._

Basically to summarize the contents of what it said, "You wanted to be in SAO, so here you are! Basically you're from a wealthy family that moved to Japan from America 3 years ago. You are now currently living in/near Tokyo. Within the last year your parents were killed in a mugging gone wrong and you are living with the family butler also of American heritage named Albert. After your parents died you seemed to withdraw and are now taking high school classes through an online program. Within the last couple of months you heard about recent virtual reality gaming advancements and you applied for the Sword Art Online closed beta, you have also used the nerve gear on other older games and have grown conferrable with the virtual world. While in the beta you met another player that you became friends with whose name was Kirito. To others it seems as if you are finally starting to recover from the sudden violent death of your parents. The official release of Sword Art Online is exactly a week from today. During this time you are currently on break from your schooling. Enjoy your new life, The Mysterious Stranger. "_Well fuck this should be fun, and well I'm rich… that's also a plus. _

After reading I decided that I would attempt to find the kitchen and get something to eat. After accomplishing this, meeting Alfred along the way, I made my way back up to, well I guess it actually is my room now. Once back in my room I decided to see what VR with the Nerve Gear was actually like. On powering on my PC and pulling up the necessary software I noticed that there were multiple VR profiles for different games, some of which I actually recognized. The one that caught my eye however was Skyrim. _This should be fun._

/After an hour in game/

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" VR felt real… It felt even more real when you were running through the wilderness of Skyrim from a giant lizard that could fly and breathe fire, in other words a dragon…

/Six Days later/

After more than one VR marathon in countless games such as Skyrim, Fallout, the newest ARMA, and a few other games I finally believed myself to be ready for the official opening of SAO, even if I had "been in the beta" I didn't actually feel prepared at first, well because of the factI never really participated in it (you know on the account of being in another universe and whatnot). Now though, I can do this shit no problem. One of the biggest things I have figured out how to do is store bits of data from certain games into the Nerve Gear itself, an item like a sword from Skyrim or such, even more important than that however is I was able to import my extensive music library into the rig so I don't get bored while playing. _Here's to hoping that I can use some of those in SAO. I should probably go to bed, tomorrow is the official start of SAO and the beginning of the death game._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic! I hope to continue on writing because even if I get stuck sometimes I do enjoy it. Please send me a message or leave a review if you have any feedback or ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Lebenden_Toten

The choices we make

Chapter 2

Hey guys! Back with another chapter. Please let me know what you think, feedback helps motivate me! If anyone want to play a game with me or just feels like asking questions friend me on steam and say you're from ! Here's my profile: /profiles/76561198061931382

Also if anyone is interested I occasionally play league of Legends, if you wanna play my Summoned name is: Drakeal

Normal type-well normal

_Italics-thoughts_

CAPS-YELLING

**Bold-well… I actually don't know what to use bold for (NVM I found out)**-System Dialogue

/ / / / / / / / / / /- End of Chapter

\- - - - - - - - - - -Line break

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/November 6, 2022/

(My P.O.V.)

"It is way too early, why the fuck did I get up this early again?" I asked myself. Then it hit me, It was fucking November 6th, the official public release of Sword Art Online. _Ok so why did I get up so early again? _I thought to myself. _ Oh yea, SAO, Shit. _After coming to the realization of exactly what was going on today I jumped out of bed and ran around rather frantically getting everything ready for later today when I finally went into SAO

After getting ready for the day I went to check on the files that I had loaded onto the Nerve Gear (as I said before this would be in hopes of using them in the actual game). _Music Library, check, some random items from Skyrim, check, Skyrim save game, Mass Effect save game, wait why did I put those in here again? Ah never mind. _I proceeded to then go on like this for a while. When I finally looked at the digital clock that was sitting on my desk I nearly panicked. _Fuck, time sure does fly when preparing for a 10,000 player death game… _It was 12:45, Just 15 minutes before the opening of the Sword Art Online servers. After processing this for a minute I started to have second thoughts. _Do I really wanna do this shit? I mean I could die… like for fuckin real. Hell I could fuck up cannon somehow and get everyone killed! Shit, just don't think about it, don't fuckin chicken out now you stupid bastard._

After finally psyching myself up to it I lay down on my bed and strapped on the Nerve Gear and began the startup sequence. Once the system had finally started up I began to watch the display on the Visor waiting for it to turn to 1:00pm. After a few minutes I began to think that the anticipation caused by the waiting would be likely to kill me even before Kayaba and his death game even got the chance to try. Then finally the moment I had been waiting for since I entered this new reality of mine came. The display on the visor said that it had finally turned 1:00pm. The second it did I started to realize just how weird all this stuff that had happen to me in the last couple of days really was. _Ah fuck it, what's life without a little adventure? Shit this is weird. _ "LINK START!"

"LINK START!" First came a blinding white light, after that a magnificent flow of every color imaginable. I stared in amazement as the Nerve Gear went through the startup checklist. I had done this a few other times with other games such as Skyrim and it never changed, but just the sight of such a thing being possible made me giddy with joy every time. **System check initiated, Sight, online, Hearing, online, Smell, Online, Touch, online, Taste, online, System_Framework, online, Connection_To_Mainframe, stable… **All of these were things I had seen before when entering a game using the Nerve Gear, however what came next surprised me. **System_Internal_Memory_Transfer, in progress, Transfer Complete. **_Did it just accept the data that I had stored in the internal memory? If it did… this thing is so fucking cool, and more importantly I hope I will be able to use it._

After finishing the system check a UI appeared in front of me and I could begin to see Aincrad behind it. Text started to appear on the UI and it read, **Welcome User, Beta Tester Status Detected, Player Name: Drakeal. **Below that it gave me three options. They were: **Create New Avatar, Load Beta Avatar, Import Data.** The last one had me rather confused, I had never heard of this option in the anime that I had seen in "my" reality, or in any of the online sources about SAO in this reality. _Ah what the hell, I'm already in another universe, what is the problem with a few more changes in life. _I selected the last option the one marked **Import Data** by the system. Immediately after doing so two files each of which had a select option next to them one of them marked Mass Effect, the other Skyrim. _You have to be shitting me… THIS IS EPIC. Depending on what this does exactly I may have just found a potential advantage. _After a moments consideration I took what seemed to me like the obvious choice, The Science fiction series of Mass effect. I mean really can you really blame me. _Space age technology and the likes, this could be extremely helpful. Well if this shit works. _So after I thought some more about it I selected the option, and unsurprisingly shit happened, the surprising part was that a new window came up, **Cardinal Override Initiated Progress 30%**. _Well that's odd. _The Cardinal System, whatever the hell it is, finished up whatever it was doing and I was on my way.

After the bit of strangeness in the character creator I began to load in. Here I go, if finally time to begin.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Another flash of blinding light filled my vision. As soon as the light faded from my vision I saw the center of the town of beginnings in all of its glory. After taking a moment just to consider the fact that I am now in a game with approximately 9,999 other players, not to mention people could actually die.

As I began to set out towards what I believed to be the edge of town I began to wonder to myself what kind of Avatar the System had chosen for me. Come to think of it, I feel sorta odd. Looking back behind me I also saw an inordinate amount of people that looked a bit like they were following me. I tried my best to discourage them with what I hoped was a rather frightening glare and then resumed on my way towards the exit of town. Wonder why they are following me? I thought as I noticed many of them were still behind me. "Guys really what's with stalking me town?" I asked. Immediately after I asked I started to wonder what the hell was with my voice. Sounded almost as if two people were talking at once… Also I feel as if I have heard a voice like that before, it's not my own… I looked down at my hands and was rather shocked to find that I had only three fingers. Then finding myself being even more confused than before I looked up at my health bar, which before now I hadn't paid much attention to, and promptly started laughing. My duel toned voice rang out through the street of town, only I would have the dumb luck of this shit happening. I mean really, what are the chances? The name next the health bar read Garrus Vakarian.

After recovering from my most recent outbreak of laughter at just the sheer stupidity/epicenes of the situation I was currently stuck in I resumed my journey out of town. When I was nearing the edge of town I heard a quick chiming sound, almost like the one made by my phone when I got a text. I looked up and by my heath there was the symbol like that of an email or message. After seeing this I quickly opened my interface and there was a notification on the tab marked **Friends**. I selected it and the first thing I saw was that I had two friends, probably from the beta. The surprising part however were the names, one marked **Kirito**, the other **Argo**. _Holy shit, I'm friends with Kirito._

Turns out I had a message from Kirito. I opened up the message and began to read.

_Hey Drakeal, first of all why did you change your IGN (in game name) to Garrus Vakarian? Second I'm taking a guy I met out to the old boar fields to teach him the basics, you wanna help out?_

After reading Kirito's message to me I hit the reply button and started to type out my response on the UI's keyboard.

_Kirito, sorry for the confusion about the name change, some weird shit happened in the character creator/load in and it changed my name. Also, just a heads up but I look and sound a bit different. Ill meet you at the city gate out to the fields and help out. I look forward to seeing you and meeting the new guy._

_This should be interesting…_

By the time I got to the exit that Kirito said he and the new guy (probably Klein) would meet me at I was exhausted. This is because about two thirds of the way there the bunch of players that were originally following me because I was "different" started to think that I was an event NPC supposed to give a rare quest on the first day of the game. Obviously they were mistaken you know, considering I'm not actually an NPC, but they were persistent. So, I did what any sane person would do… I ran.

_Looking back at it now I wonder if being a Turian gives any kind of bonus… You know besides looking and sounding like a badass, I mean for fucks sake, I'm Garrus Vakarian now._

_All right, here's the game… but where is Kirito and the newbie?_ I looked around for a moment and finally saw Kirito's SAO avatar standing next to Klein. _So it is Klein… cool, I always like Klein in the anime episodes that I saw. _After I spotted them I began to make my way towards them. On my way there Klein ended up seeing me heading towards them through the crowd. _Well this should be interesting._

(Klein's P.O.V.)

"Uh Kirito?" I asked a little bit of panic creeping into my voice.

"What is it Klein?" he replied.

"You said your friend was coming to meet us, right?" I said as I slowly edged around Kirito, putting him between me and the dinosaur looking thing that was making its way towards us.

"Yea, why?" He questioned as he continued to look for his buddy from the Beta.

"Well what does he look like?" I asked why eyeing the scary looking dinosaur thing that was slowly getting closer to us.

"Dunno, he said something happened and he looks a bit different."

"Could it be… wait where did it go…?"

"Where did what go?" Kirito asked after I frantically started looking around for the thing I had seen coming near us. Then suddenly I heard something behind me. I slowly began to turn around and…

"BOO!"

(My P.O.V.)

I snuck behind Klein when he was talking to Kirito and waited for the correct moment to enact my plan. Klein lost his focus on watching my when Kirito started to ask a question. As soon as he finished Klein started to slowly turn around, right towards me, and that's when I made my move. "BOO!" I yelled my duel toned voice ringing out from beneath the arched gateway we were standing under.

"GHAAA HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Klein as he fell back onto his ass while trying to get away from me as fast as possible. After hearing the commotion Kirito quickly spun around having heard the commotion. I waved at Kirito who just stared in shock. Then I bent down and offered Klein a hand. While I was doing so Kirito began to ask just who the hell I was. "Garrus Vakarian at your service my good sir."

"Changed a bit my ass, you never mentioned anything about looking like a fricking dinosaur" Kirito muttered under his breath as I began to laugh.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Thank you all so much for reading! I would just like to take a moment to say that this is the longest chapter I have written yet for a fanfiction (out of like all 10 that I have done :P) and would love if you all would be willing to give some feedback in the form of a PM or review! This really does help motivate me and any suggestions/criticism are welcome!

And if for some reason you don't know what a Turian looks like here's a few links.

Turian without armor: . /_cb20100203000848/masseffect/images/a/a5/Turian_without_

Here is a picture of Garrus Vakarian: fs71/f/2012/087/3/c/garrus_vakarian_by_

If you are not familiar with the Mass Effect series… well look it up, three of my favorite games of all time.


	3. Chapter 3

Lebenden_Toten

The choices we make

Chapter 3

Hey guys! Back with another chapter. Please let me know what you think, feedback helps motivate me! Believe it or not most of this I write while bored in school… I would call that a good use of time, wouldn't you?

If anyone want to play a game with me or just feels like asking questions friend me on steam and say you're from ! Here's my profile: [AOD]Lebenden_Toten

Also if anyone is interested I occasionally play league of Legends, if you wanna play my Summoned name is: Drakeal

Normal type-well normal

_Italics-thoughts_

CAPS-YELLING

**Bold-well… I actually don't know what to use bold for (NVM I found out)**-System Dialogue

/ / / / / / / / / / /- End of Chapter

\- - - - - - - - - - -Line break

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So… Drakeal, or do you want to go by Garrus now?" began Kirito.

"Garrus would probably lesson the confusion." I replied, we were currently walking out of the city towards the boar fields. Klein was following close behind. He still hadn't gotten over my little prank on him earlier.

"As I was saying, how did you end up getting your avatar to look like that?" Kirito continued his earlier question.

"Well in all honesty I don't really know the specifics. However before I loaded into SAO I put a bunch of data on the internal storage of the Nerve Gear. When I was in the character creator I was able to select some of it. After that something in the system called **Cardinal **took over, next thing that I know I'm in the town of beginnings being chased by noobs who thought I was a NPC that gave a rare quest…"

Once I had finished my explanation we continued on towards our objective in silence. That is until Klein finally spoke up, "We almost there yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it's right over there." As Kirito said while pointing over toward a group of blue boars.

"Finally." Klein yelled as he ran off to the nearest of the Mobs.

"Fifty col he falls on his ass in the next sixty seconds." I said to Kirito as Klein neared the boars.

"I don't make bets I know I would lose." Was Kirito's quick answer.

_Damn. _I thought as I watched a certain red haired samurai wanna be fly through the air. _It's so hard to believe that in just a few hours this will all be, well for lack of a better term, "real" I mean this is how I'm probably gonna spend the next few years of my life…_

"Hey Garrus you ok?" Asked Kirito.

"Yea sorry, was thinking about something, you wanna show Klein how to play?" I said in reply, a hint of a smile begging to cross my now alien face.

"Yea I guess so, let's go."

After an hour or so of hunting boars (during which I found out that a turians clawed hands, feed, and spurs were definitely not just for show) we arrived at a plateau with a view of some of the first floors floating islands. Looking at the time on my UI I saw that it was nearing 5:30pm, when we would all be teleported back to the town of beginnings to hear Kayaba's little spiel about SAO now being a death game.

_Any second now Klein should notice the missing option to log out…_ Not two seconds after thinking this Klein started to frantically talking to Kirito about the missing option. _Wait for it… here comes the bit about missing his Pizza._

"NOOOOOOO!"

_And there it is! _I thought to myself while trying desperately to hold back the laughter threatening to surface. Then out of the blue Kirito addressed me.

"Garrus, what do you think of this?" He asked.

"Well it certainly is a problem. Seems a bit too large of a problem to just be a coincidence." I replied.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking too…"

No sooner had he finished saying that then the blinding blue light of a teleport sprang up around us. After a brief flash of bright blue light I opened my eyes and looked around. To my surprise I hadn't teleported. I still stood on the Cliff overlooking the floating islands.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself as I continued to look around trying to find an explanation for why I didn't teleport. I found my reason… Not even twenty feet away from me stood Akihiko Kayaba.

"Confused?" he asked a slight smirk spreading across his face.

"Uhhh… you could say that yea."

"Well first of all I must congratulate you. You are the only one it seems that has figured out one of the greatest capabilities of the Nerve Gear and its operating system. You figured out that the Nerve Gear through the use of its connection with the **Cardinal System** can integrate new aspects into the virtual world that the player currently inhabits. When you first loaded into the servers **Cardinal** notified me that you were bringing in outside content. It is because of me that your player model is in its current state, which you probably have found out gives you a multitude of benefits, including speed, strength, and in addition to additional weapons in the form of your avatars claws/talons as well as spurs. You must be thinking to yourself that there must be some kind of drawback to this form. If so I would like to pleasantly surprise you by letting you know that there is nothing of the sort. There will just be slightly different… conditions, attached to your time here in Aincrad."

_Ahhh shit, this can't be good._

"You see I had an idea before the game was finished, why not add companions to the game like most other popular RPG games? Unfortunately due to time constraints this never because a reality. Then recently I realized that why spend the time setting up a whole system for complex AI to be a companion when there is an abundance of players running around that using a fraction of the work I would have used to create a complex AI could have them instead act as companions."

_Ah shit I don't like where this is going._

"So, since you are the only player to have discovered this unique feature of the Nerve Gear, you alone get the sole privilege of being a companion, my reasoning behind this is that, you are smart, smart enough to figure our something software related in the nerve gear that previously only I had known about. This obviously shows you are a rather smart individual, someone with the potential to possibly ruin my plan for this world, and I for one would like to avoid that outcome. Don't worry though, you will still have full control over yourself, well in most cases that is.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand yes? As soon as players enter the third floor of Aincrad they will receive a notification. A new legendary quest will show up in the player's quest journal. It will be called the vigilante of Pavallah. Pavallah is the capital city of the third floor. The quest notes will go as follows, **News has spread of a vigilante clearing up the streets of Pavallah, and word says he is being called Archangel. Why don't you go find him and have a chat? Just be warned, the few people that have seen him say he is something worthy of nightmares.**"

"When some lucky player finds you a new quest will begin. The details of said quest will appear in your journal after conversation with said player has been initiated. Also remember before how I said the legendary quest would activate once players reach the third floor? That's where you will wait, don't worry though. Ill change your level to a bit over the recommended for the floor.

_Thank the lord for small mercies…_

"When some lucky player finds you and you come to an agreement about traveling with them a loyalty quest of sorts will appear in both your and your soon to be partners quest journals this will give you a rather unique item to help you in your travels."

"Anyway, I should get going, the rest of the players must be getting anxious now. So here is your new gear and XP, and I hope you enjoy you wait in Pavallah."

On that final note Kayaba teleported away. A moment later a notification appeared showing that I had received a gift.

_Pfft, some gift. Right about now the only thing I can think about now is Lydia's line from Skyrim when you give here stuff to carry… "I am sworn to carry your burdens…" Fuck no I am not becoming anyone's pack mule. Anyway, this must be the gear that he promised._

After opening the gift in my inventory I received a few unique items, **Garrus Vakarian's Armor, **a sword, **The Mantis**, (the irony is not lost on me) and a metric fuckton of col with a note attached. It read as follows,

_The col is for so you don't get bored while in Pavallah, that or whatever you see fit to use it for. Spend it wisely,_

_Kayaba_

After reading the note and equipping my new gear I saw the bright blue flash of a teleport, yet again, as it sprang up around me. _Here we go again..._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Holy shit that was a lot of stuff to do in one day… Wrote most of this, scratch that, all of it while at school today. After doing that I got home and typed it up. Anyway let me know what you guys think of the new development in the story. I appreciate you guy's feedback a lot and really like to hear what you guys think. Feel free to leave any advice, questions, gripes, or groans! Reviews are my motivation :P

For those of you that don't get the bit about the mantis, the mantis is a sniper rifle in the Mass Effect series (where Garrus came from), anyone that has played mass effect should know that Garrus is a sniper, a damn good one at that too.


End file.
